


Sleep remedy

by magpie_fngrl



Series: Tumblr stuff [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Captain kink, Firefly AU, M/M, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl
Summary: Captain Harry can't sleep. The ship's doctor has a remedy.





	Sleep remedy

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd written 11 AUs, but truth is, I've written 12. I didn't intend to post this one on AO3. However, like I said in a previous fic, this series is for fics I have since decided to archive here. It was a tumblr fill to this [ask here](http://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/post/173417559872/firefly-type-au-there-was-an-intergalactic-civil) I got in April: not-all-those-who-wonder-r-lost asked: Firefly type AU: There was an intergalactic civil war. The winning side is evil & forces all the planets to unite under their rule. Harry was on the losing side fighting for independence. Now, he is a space pirate. Draco was on the winning side but as he sees the evilness of the current government, he loses faith on his side & regrets his choices. He hires Harry to help him steal THE weapon that helped his side win the war. There is only one of this weapon & it cannot be replicated. Good luck!!.
> 
> This is **unbetated!**  
>  (it's also just sex)

‘Can’t sleep either?’

Harry was startled out of his thoughts. The new ship doctor he’d hired a month before entered the common area with two cups of tea. He offered one to Harry and stood beside him by the window in, more or less, companionable silence.

‘You’d think there’d be no beauty in this emptiness,’ Draco said, gazing at the vast darkness and the distant pinpricks of light. ‘But there’s something incredibly compelling about staring into the void.’

Draco, the doctor’s name, always said pretentious shit like that. Harry knew it before he hired him, but he’d be a fool to pass up the chance to hire someone with Draco’s considerable expertise. He’d figured he’d put up with the pretentiousness, but what Harry didn’t expect was how hard it’d be to pretend he didn’t notice how fit the doctor was. Hiding his attraction to him was proving harder by the day.

‘Staring into the void is what people say drove the Death Eaters mad,’ he said.

Draco raised an eyebrow. ‘I thought the Death Eaters were a legend.’

‘No,’ Harry shuddered. They’d barely escaped unscathed once from the clutches of the fleet, which roamed the dark recesses of the space, spreading death, terror and destruction.

Draco said nothing. Harry sipped his tea and glanced outside the window. The Burrow cruised at a comfortable speed, not in a hurry to get anywhere at the moment, and Draco wore only a bathrobe, as if he’d risen from the bed naked, which really didn’t help matters. 

Draco took a seat on one of the sofas. ‘Do you miss home?’

Harry sat across from him. ‘Nah. I prefer it here. I like the way it makes me feel,’ he said. ‘The emptiness. It’s full of possibility.’ He shrugged. ‘I didn’t have much going for me back home after the war ended.’

‘You were a soldier, weren’t you?’ Draco turned his pale, sharp face at him. The circles under his bags betrayed his sleepless nights.

‘I was,’ Harry said. ‘Fought against the Emperor. Lost.’

‘Is that why you can’t sleep?’ Draco’s voice was low, a whisper really.

Harry looked at his hands. ‘I guess. What about you? You don’t seem to have done a lot of fighting. It’s not memories of blood and ash that keeps you up at night.’

Draco gave him a grim smile. ‘I don’t need to have fought on a battlefield to know about blood and ash. Let’s just say that the new Emperor’s long influence touched my family. Touched is the wrong word: shattered it. I’m the only one left from a family with a history that goes back to  _Earth_ , and I only managed to flee because he thought me worthless of his time.’ The last words were bitter, as if his pride was hurt more than the relief of escaping death. ‘Sleep doesn’t come easy.’

‘There’s a breathing technique I do sometimes,’ Harry said, ‘but it doesn’t always work. Helps with the dreams.’

Draco gazed at him, his expression unfathomable. ‘I know several techniques, but they’re unreliable.’

‘Yeah, most are. The only thing that works in the entire universe against insomnia is—’ Harry paused, his cheeks heating up. Somehow, uttering the word ‘sex’ in the presence of Draco and his bare feet and his bathrobe, which revealed a hint of thigh and a good deal of collarbone—well, that word felt risky to utter, like cutting the wrong wire when defusing a bomb.

But a knowing expression spread on Draco’s face. ‘An excellent technique, that one.’ Harry felt his cheeks burning, but now the word entered his mind and he couldn’t get rid of it. His mouth went dry and he gulped some tea. It’d gone cold.

‘Although adequate when on your own,’ Draco continued, meeting Harry’s eyes, ‘I find the best results come with a partner.’ He shifted in his seat, the bathrobe revealing almost his entire thigh.

Harry felt a shiver down his spine, warmth in his loins. The urge to rip the bathrobe off Draco burned through him. He wanted to see what it hid—Draco’s torso, his hips and that spot that Harry fantasized about. He raised his eyes to see Draco watching him with a crooked smile on his face. His long fingers played with the bathrobe belt, a hypnotic movement that stirred the fire burning already in Harry’s loins.

‘I’ve learned in the army that teamwork achieves the best results,’ Harry heard himself saying.

Draco’s eyes flashed with satisfaction. He rose from his seat and walked to the door that separated the living area from the cabins. He pressed the button and the door slid open. ‘Well?’ he turned. ‘Wanna help each other get some sleep?’

Sex with a member of the crew was a no-no, but Harry hurried to follow, ignoring the voice in his head that talked of complications.  _Look at Hermione and Ron_ , he reasoned as he padded down the corridor and slipped inside Draco’s cabin.  _They’ve been shagging for years now and besides their bickering, they work well together. Ish._

As the door slid shut behind him, Harry looked up to see that Draco had removed his bathrobe. Promptly, all thoughts of Hermione and Ron, right and wrong, complications or not, fled clean out of his mind. His heart beat in his ears a frantic, desperate beat and he strode up to Draco and grabbed him tight, burying his face in his neck and inhaling deep. He’d often wondered how Draco would smell and he wasn’t disappointed. Draco’s scent fanned the flames of lust licking his spine, and, unable to wait a second longer, Harry found Draco’s mouth and kissed him. Draco moaned in his mouth, his hand sliding under Harry’s t-shirt, scratching at the skin of his back.

Harry pushed him backwards until the back of Draco’s legs met the bed. ‘These beds are the only downside of living in a spaceship,’ Harry murmured, as he pulled back to strip his clothes off. Draco sat back, his eyes avid on Harry’s body as it was revealed to him. He gave his cock a few strokes, opening his legs, and Harry, pulse galloping, watched it fill and rise, and his hunger for Draco rose, dark like the stars around them. He kicked off his jeans clumsily and all but threw himself on Draco.

‘My, you’re a barbarian,’ Draco laughed, as Harry held him roughly, nipped at the skin of his neck, and moved on to lick his collarbone.

‘Want me to stop?’ Harry asked. He shuffled lower and took one of Draco’s nipples in his mouth.

‘Hell,  _no_ ,’ Draco whined and pulled at Harry’s hair. ‘Don’t  _ever_  stop.’

Harry moved lower and lower, tasting and licking Draco’s lovely, salty taste, leaving bite marks on his pale skin, and finally reaching his proud cock, which leaked and bobbed happily. Harry put it in his mouth, sucking gently at the head and lapping at the slit, and Draco writhed on the bed, moaning and calling his name. It wasn’t enough for Harry; the more Draco lost control, the more Harry wanted to see him completely undone. So he ignored Draco’s protests and took his lips from Draco’s cock and applied them to the task of licking Draco’s arse.

‘Fuck, oh  _fuck_ ,’ Draco said, his body quivering at Harry’s tongue. ‘Oh,  _captain_ …’

Harry held Draco’s arse open and licked, sucked and lapped; he slid a finger in with his tongue and stretched him well until Draco was yelling and asking for his cock. ‘What are you waiting for?’ he rasped. ‘Fuck me, captain, I’m ready for your cock.’

Harry rose, wiped the saliva from his chin, and fumbled in his trousers for a condom. ‘You like to call me captain,’ he observed, sliding the condom on his aching cock and taking position between Draco’s legs.

Draco, flushed and sweaty, lying in a heap on the bed, smiled. ‘I do,’ he said. ‘I wanted to be fucked by you,  _Captain_ , from the moment I walked in your ship.’

Harry’s blood was roaring, his control slipping, and he entered Draco with a gasp, his eyes shutting from the wave of pleasure. Fucking hell. He’d fucked men before, but Draco was something else. Harry shifted so he propped himself on his elbows over Draco. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips and bucked. ‘You feel great inside me,’ he murmured. ‘You feel so,  _so_  good…’

Harry wanted to see Draco undone, but he was in very real danger of forgetting his own name as he sank deeper in Draco. He pumped his hips, sweat gathering on his forehead, and stared at Draco, who moaned and urged him for more when a bleep sounded once.

They started rising. Draco froze, but Harry, experienced in ships and their malfunctions, grabbed a bar above the bed, which was there for that purpose. ‘The Burrow does this sometimes,’ he said. ‘Our mechanic will go flick a switch or something and it’ll be fine.’

Sure enough, Ginny’s sleepy voice came through the comm. ‘Going to check the engine, guys.’

Draco watched drops of sweat float in the air with a delighted face. It warmed Harry in a way that startled him. He explained that it’s what happens with liquids in zero G. ‘You’ll get used to it soon,’ he said fondly, and Draco beamed at him, and kissed him. It was a slow, aching sort of kiss that didn’t belong in a one-night stand. But Draco kissed him like that, and Harry, feeling warm and tingly all over, shifted; which reminded both of them that they were in the middle of something.

‘Have you ever had sex in zero gravity?’ Draco asked.

‘No. Wanna try?’ Harry held the bar tight and pumped his hips experimentally. They floated against the wall and bounced. They’d have floated away if it weren’t for Harry holding tight on the bar. Draco held on it, too, keeping them in place as much as possible while Harry thrust inside Draco. They bounced lightly and had to put a lot of effort into holding up until Draco said, ‘I’ve an idea.’

It was the weirdest sex Harry had ever had. They let go and bumped lightly against the room until they reached Harry’s abandoned clothes and his leather belt, which they strapped around themselves. And then Harry fucked him, each thrust sending them bouncing from wall to wall or to the ceiling, turning upside down, while Draco held Harry with one hand like a vice, the other wrapped around his cock.

‘This is fucking amazing,’ Draco said, his breath stuttering. He jerked himself faster and came in a shower of drops, which floated in the room like white round pearls. Draco opened his mouth and let one drop on his tongue, meeting Harry’s eyes. He licked his lips, a wicked smile on his face, and Harry couldn’t hold back any longer. He and thrust harder, bumping harder around the room until he came inside Draco.

‘Fucking hell,’ he gasped, holding Draco tight, while drops of saliva, come and sweat hovered around them like asteroids. ‘This was—’

He didn’t finish his sentence. Gravity returned and they crashed on the floor.

‘Ow!’ Draco said, disentangling himself and flopping on his bed.

Harry stood, unsure whether he was meant to go or leave, but Draco slanted a look at him. ‘Going back to your room?’

Harry picked up his boxers. ‘Might as well. See what happened with the zero G. I’m the captain and all.’

Draco’s eyes fluttered at the word “captain”. ‘I’m sure your mechanic has everything under control,’ he said. ‘However, I don’t think I’m ready to sleep yet. Sometimes for this technique to work, two rounds are required.’

Harry threw his boxers on the floor and slid into bed with Draco. ‘You’re the doctor.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come say hi :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are seen and loved! ❤❤
> 
>   **Please DON'T REPOST MY WORK on instagram, wattpad and anywhere else. However, feel free to screenshot the header ONLY (title, rating, tags, summary) and provide a link if you wish to share your appreciation of this story.**


End file.
